Jane
Jane is the daughter of Fairy Godmother. She is a minor character in Senior Year and Hook's Diary. Jane is portrayed by Brenna D'Amico. Background Personality Jane is shy and rather demure, often following Audrey's commands and being immediately fearful of the VKs. Because she can't use magic (initially in the film) she wants to live up to her mother's name and even tried to take her wand to learn to use magic. She dislikes being punished and enjoys looking pretty. She was shown to severely lack self confidence, as shown by her desperation to look good and be accepted by others (to the point of insulting Mal). She eventually grows to become friends with the VKs. She has slowly learned it is not about how a person looks as much as what they are inside. However, in Wicked World, she still held distrust of the VKs as she suspected Mal of stealing her mascot uniform (when it was actually CJ who framed Mal) though they became friends with them again when she learns it was CJ's fault that things were going wrong and that she had stolen her mascot uniform. She is otherwise kind to those around her. When she learns she can in fact use magic in Wicked World, she is initially fearful of using her magic, but grew in confidence as she used it more often, especially since her friends supported her (and Mal who is proficient in magic complimented her). As of Descendants 2, Jane's personality has changed considerably. She is very outgoing and has a much happier demeanor, making her rather easy to befriend. Jane is also unafraid to take control, as she was seen dishing out orders as a member of the Cotillion's decorating committee. She has also demonstrated a rebellious side, albeit a small one. This is shown when she openly showcased her disgust when Lonnie was not accepted as a member of the fencing team and disagreed with Ben's decision to pick Uma over Mal, even trying to sabotage his "relationship" with the former by displaying Ben's gift for Mal. Despite her newfound confidence, Jane still tends to frett or get easily frustrated, especially when things don't go as planned. She can also be very clueless at times, such as not being able to notice Carlos trying to ask her out, with him even having to explain to her several times before finally getting her to comprehend the situation. As for her attitude towards the VKs, Jane is now more relaxed around them, sometimes to the point of extreme friendliness (especially with Carlos, whom she later starts a relationship with). Mal is no exception, although Jane is still slightly wary of her, as she does not like to bother her. Physical Appearance Although she doesn't know this, Jane is actually very beautiful. She dresses in old fashioned style dresses just like her mother. She has shoulder-length brown hair naturally, and curls when Mal spells her. In the''Wicked World'' shorts, she has shoulder-length brown hair with red highlights. She usually has an up-do and some of her hair falls onto her forehead. Her signature outfit consists of a ruffled blue dress with a pink bow in the center. Relationships Family Romantic Friends Enemies Trivia Gallery Scenes Category:Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Character Category:Descendants Movie Character Category:Descendants 2 Movie Character Category:Wicked World Character Category:Fairy Category:Female Category:Fairy Godmother Family Category:AK Category:Auradon Category:Fighting Knights Cheerleading Category:Character Category:Senior Year Category:Hook's Diary Category:Auradon Prep Student Category:Back to Neverland Category:Jane